Only Yesterday
by battenburg
Summary: Yuya remembered as if it was only yesterday. YuyaKyo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Yuya stared at the sky in increasing suspicion, searching for at least one single dark cloud on the horizon. But there wasn't any sign of an omen; all she gazed at was endless azure. Inwardly sighing, her gaze dropped back down to the white silk of her kimono. Tracing her finger along the intricate design, she delved into deep thought.

To onlookers her resolve may have appeared calm, but the exterior barely concealed the unrelenting battle within, tearing her mind in two.

It had been two years now, she could remember it as if it was yesterday. Her heart ached to remember, but there it was, clear as crystal. Clinging on like a limpet to a boulder. It had been the day when she had…

"YUYA-SAN!"

The loud yell in Yuya's ear made her break from her daydreaming. Her head snapped up to face the girl who had been trying to get her attention for over several minutes.

"Gomen Ai-chan! I don't think I heard you." Yuya spluttered.

The girl stood in front of her looking half bewildered and half annoyed, her dark brown eyes glaring skeptically.

"I don't know what's gotten in to you this past week, you're meant to be _happy_, but instead you look like you've just broken your mother in-laws favourite vase!" Ai fumed.

Yuya, her face returned downcast to gaze at her kimono once more, let out a half-hearted smile, "Don't worry, it's just nerves, I'm fine."

Ai narrowed her eyes further, till they were only slits. For a brief moment she remained like that, scrutinizing Yuya, until turning her face away, she exhaled slowly. The face that turned back to face Yuya held much softer, gentler expression.

"Come on Yuya-san, you can't sit here all day. He's waiting for you." Ai coaxed encouragingly.

Yuya gaze returned to the heavens for a moment and she closed her eyes slowly. When her eyes finally opened again they were clearer then they had been in a long while.

"Yes, he's waiting" she whispered.

* * *

So yeah, first SDK fic EVER! So be nice but also give me good criticism if you think I could do something better or I have spelling mistake.

Please, R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

_Gosh, it's been three months._

_Apologies for the mammoth gap between the prologue and the first chapter, I ran out of ideas on how to begin this story (I know exactly WHAT I want to happen, but HOW is a completely different matter)!_

_I'm going to say this now; I don't plan to write long chapters. On the principle that I find my interest straying when I read long chapters (it takes a really excellent writer to completely hook me, and even then). So I think that when writing it, this reason will come into play even more so. I think its better to slowly publish in good small digestible bites, so please enjoy!_

_**// EDIT // Ok, well I guess some my readers will be slightly confused, for those who have read chapter 1, but I realized that obviously, the chapter was far too short, only 750 words (the average for a chapter in a book is 5,000) so that was testament to my impatience in getting that new chapter out there! I wanted to make chapter 1 far juicier. And juicy it shall be!**_

_**I want to thank those people who've reviewed so far – Behan, jayanx, YuyaSama, Kaeru-sama, peckforever and NextStation. Cheers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Sake" a beast of a man ordered with a gruff voice while scratching his right eyebrow absentmindedly.

He sat down heavily, leaning back to stretch his tired limbs. Squinting with his single functioning eye he gazed up to see the first of the dark clouds, promising what would probably be a prominent storm.

In no time, he had his hand clasped around an abundant bottle of sake and gradually, as he drank, he began to relax. For now he could enjoy the last of the summer warmth. The sound of a gently bubbling spring mixed with the smell of dango was enough. Yes, enough…

Maybe it was because the first of the rain had begun to spit down or that his muscles were aching, for whichever reason, it didn't matter. For as he began to regain conscience from his slumber it became clear that it wasn't for either of those reasons, for he felt the hand that had reached out to gently shake his shoulder. The puzzlement at who it could be was extinguished when he caught sight of her.

"Yuya-chan!" he exclaimed.

"I knew it was you," Yuya said delightedly "You don't look a day older Bontenmaru-san"

"Your just teasing me, I doubt I would have been caught dozing off in my younger days."

Of all people to meet, Yuya was the least expected. Bontenmaru could only bask in his surprise for a little.

"So Yuya-chan how have you been?" He asked genuinely curious.

Yuya smiled a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, "I'm good, just enjoying the last few days of summer in this nice tranquillity" She turned to face the now greying sky.

Bontenmaru knew from instinct that Yuya was lying. She could have easily fooled a stranger, probably fooled a few friends too. But that slight waver in her voice, the sad smile, gave her concealed emotions away.

Yuya was older, in both looks and grace. Her face had lost its childlike quality, but what it had lost in roundness had been gained in womanly definition. She'd kept her long blonde hair, which cascaded down her back, tied by a red ribbon. It was clear that her preference for shortened kimono's had changed, the pastel pink kimono she now wore reached further down, right to her ankles. But out of all those changes, the thing that had definitely changed the most were her eyes. They had remained that starling emerald green, but in the deepest depths, they had been laced with a slight melancholy.

"Well it ain't gonna be tranquil for much longer Yuya-chan, there gonna be a storm probably in less than an hour. It won't be pretty either."

Yuya turned away from the sky to face him and exposed another one of her sad smiles, "I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to enjoy my time for much longer."

Bontenmaru rose from his seat, while throwing on his dark cloak he pointed to a place further down the valley.

"There's an inn just a little way down that would be a good place to take shelter. We'd better hurry, or we're gonna get drenched."

* * *

They did get a little sodden, but had left in just enough time to avoid the serious torrential downpour. With both Bontenmaru and Yuya in dry yukatas, they both settled down for a warm meal.

"I hope this rain let's up for tomorrow, it'd make travelling much easier" Yuya sighed.

The rice that had been making its way to her mouth but her hand and stopped halfway and as her attention lessened, it fell.

Bontenmaru been studying her for a while, while she'd been drifting in and out of thought. It was in those moments that it made him feel like she'd forgotten he was there. After taking a hearty mouthful of the soy soaked beef he said,

"So where are you travelling to then, eh, Yuya-chan?" That had been something he'd been wondering for a while since he'd met her, there weren't many place he could think of that she'd want to be.

Another pensive stare as she took her time to answer "I wanted to see the cherry blossoms in Edo, I was upset to have missed last years." She put the chopsticks in her mouth, and drew them back out in surprise. "Ah, where did the rice go?"

Another lie, it wasn't like Yuya. Bontenmaru didn't like it, this new Yuya. The younger Yuya had been strong, honest and vivacious. This was only the shell of Yuya. She seemed so lost and unsure of herself. Something had to have happened. It seemed to be eating away at her.

She was still looking for the dropped rice, he face displaying puzzlement and its sudden disappearance.

"Yuya-chan, it's behind the bowl." Bontenmaru revealed wearily.

Yuya lifted up the green patterned bowl slowly, "Ah, so it is. Thanks."

"Have you seen him at all since then?" Bontenmaru asked suddenly.

The rice that Yuya had finally found fell once again from her chopsticks as her eyes widened. For a moment she sat in stunned silence. Finally she shook her head, her golden locks swishing from side to side. The words seemed to be lost on her, and for a moment she looked at Bontenmaru with wide eyes, her molars biting down on her bottom lip. Finally she broke the silence

"No, not since those two years ago." Her eyes widened still further as she gazed at Bontenmaru, suddenly uttering "Bontenmaru, have you seen him at all? I haven't seen anyone except for you. I don't know what to do, he must be really angry with me. Oh, I don't know what to say…"

Bontenmaru had been a comfort to Yuya in one of her darkest hours. When Shinrei's waterworms had been raging inside of her, he had eased her fearful mind. But now, it seemed, comforting would not be able to ease her mind as it once did.

"No, I ain't seen him. I doubt that anyone else has either. He left pretty soon after you'd gone. I thought that he gone to look for you, he should have found you by now. If he's not with you, I have no clue where he his."

Yuya's widened eyes became downcast, and the first trickle of tears began fall down her soft pale skin and land on her yukata.

"I should have known he wouldn't have stayed there." Yuya's finger dug into the cotton of her yukata as her tears continued to fall. "I've been so stupid, why couldn't I have just… why after all this time?"

"Yuya-chan" Bontenmaru said, gazing at the girl in kindness "I have no doubt that even if he could forgive whatever reason you had for leaving. He might not say a lot, but he understands a hell of a lot more than more than he's given credit for."

A sob escaped from Yuya, "But this has been the ultimate thing I could do to betray Kyo, I left him there because of my own weakness. How can I be so selfish as to even hope that he'd want to even look at me again?"

"Yuya-chan, I see the way he looked at you. He might not say it, but I know that he really cares about you." Bontenmaru reached up and placed a comforting hand on Yuya's shoulder.

Her face turned to him once more, her face far more resolute than before. "I know that. I do. But it wasn't his feelings that I was unsure about. It was mine."

* * *

Yuya had said goodbye to Bontenmaru at the fork in the road, their destinations being different.

"_I'll find Kyo" her voice full of determination._

_Bontenmaru had smiled at her words "I don't doubt that, Yuya-chan."_

As much as she wanted to remain with her old friend if just for a while longer, she still desperately sought Kyo.

"Kyo" that name she'd said so many times before, but now was entwined with such sadness, it hurt. The belief that time would numb the pain was foolish; it simply worsened and harrowed a hole deep into the depths of her heart. Her weakness, fear, haunted her relentlessly.

The rain continued to pour, drumming against the top of her higasa gushing over its tips. She reached out her left hand to catch the drops, wincing at their coldness.

The meeting with Bontenmaru had revived her, if not albeit. Her mind was clearer than had been for a while. And although uncertainty still plagued her mind, with every step down the road she pushed herself onwards. She couldn't be sure whether she would find Kyo; all she could do was hope.

* * *

The cart travelled unevenly along the beaten-path, its wheels making tracks in the earth that had been softened by the downpour of rain. Yuya clutched her belongings, her feet dangling over the side of the cart.

"It's yer stop." The harsh voice of the cart driver told her.

Nodding in acknowledgement and thanks, Yuya hopped off, marking the once ground with her footprints. Securing her things on her back she began the short walk to the once familiar Edo.

The rain ended, and the sun glimmered from behind its cloud veil. Yuya's Geta clacked along the stone slabs, while the air she breathed heavily through her nose regained its sharpness. Even if the outdoors was bitterly cold, it didn't shy away the crowds from walking its streets.

Yuya hoped that she would discover at least some rumour of Kyo's whereabouts. In truth she didn't have any clue how she could begin her search. All she could hope was that he still haunted familiar places.

When she was alone, all she could go back to was the memories that had been archived in her mind. Whether they where happy or sad depended on the mood, but since leaving Kyo all she could go back to was those days before she abandoned him.

She wasn't sure of the reason; maybe she didn't even have one? For all the times that some kind of weakness had revealed itself within her, she had overcome it. Even when she faced the brink of death she'd gritted her teeth. So why had fear prevailed then then? It had simply been bitter words they had exchanged. They may have stung, but she thought she could handle them.

"_How can you be so insensitive?" Yuya had yelled at him, her eyes brimming with tears._

_Kyo simply used his blazing gaze on Yuya, challenging her to say more._

"_You haven't changed at all since I first met you! You wouldn't care if I just one day I just got myself killed by some stray ronin!"_

"_Huh, well you definitely got me in one." It was scathing the way he'd said it._

Fights between Yuya and Kyo were rare and short. But they still pierced Yuya's heart. The worst fights were usually for the stupidest of reasons. But on that day her doubts combined with Kyo's irritability had pushed it over the edge. And on a whim, she ran. But now she had left him, she missed him insatiably, but he was proving difficult to find and she was worried that she had lost him forever.

_Yuya-san… you are… strong._

Those words that Mahiro had said to Yuya the day that Chinmei was defeated.

_I bet if she saw me now, she'd certainly take them back. _Yuya reminisced bitterly. _Can I really be considered strong now?_

* * *

_Ok, well I hope everyone appreciated the lengthening of the chapter, because it was by no means an easy feat. Only after actually writing a fanfiction, can I appreciate how difficult it is. Man, I find it so easy to think up ideas, but executing them is a completely different matter. That said, I'm not sure if I even like this chapter._

_Ok, well before this turns into a really long ramble, just a last note,_

_Any questions about the story, vocabulary (I assume that most SDK manga/anime fans know the basic honorifics/words, but I do like to add other details and I try to keep it authentic. You can either check on wikipedia or just ask!)_

_I welcome both comments & criticism (as long as its constructive). I value them both equally._

_Finally, I'm sorry I take so long to release chapters, I'm a no good procrastinator, and it takes me ages to come up with ideas and motivation. I am getting better, just bare with me!_

_Chinmei's defeat – Even if it's not really true, I didn't know what else to label that day. (Mahiro's broken arm day? When gravity doesn't work day? Mahiro's almost but not quite revenge day? There are endless of possibilities out there kids!)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello dear readers._

_Well this is the end of this short story, to be honest I knew where I wanted to go, but the journey to create this story was tough. _

_I researched the average number of words for an average chapter, and it came out at 5,000. Geh! My last chapter was 750._

_Although I had made a decision to make it longer, I did, but only by a small margin. To be honest I had a complete lack of inspiration, but I had to finish the story! Maybe it's the fact that I have little confidence in how well I can write._

_Kyo is an especially hard character to write for, because a lot of his conversations are short, and he has few facial expressions. It's especially hard because he's in a romance, and I still wanted him to be himself, and not too soppy. _

_Anyway, this is the last chapter, but it is not the end of writing SDK fanfics. I am in fact going to write some kind of one, but I think I'll set in the present day. Don't expect it to put up soon, but hopefully in the coming months._

_Thanks for the support and reviews. Enjoy!_

_**battenburg **_

_**P.S. ALL RIGHT CHILDREN BE WARNED, SLIGHT **__**LEMONY**__** HINT HERE. LIKE THE SLICE OF LEMON YOU WOULD GET IN FANCY TEA. OK IT'S ACTULLY SO MILD, THAT YOU MAY NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO TASTE IT, BUT I'D LIKE TO HOPE IT SATISFIED EVERYONE ENOUGH. NOT QUITE COMFORTABLE YET WITH WRITING LEMON.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cart travelled unevenly along the beaten-path, its wheels making tracks in the snow that lay thickly blanketed on the ground. There was a great hush in the surrounding perimeters of the wood. Yuya's ears strained to hear at least a rumour as she clutched her belongings, her feet dangling over the side of the cart, but she heard nothing. The only thing to break the silence was the cart driver's harsh voice as he yelled,

"It's yer stop."

Nodding in acknowledgement and thanks, Yuya hopped off, marking the once perfect snow with her footprints. Securing her things on her back she began the short walk to the once familiar Edo.

If the snow had once fallen on the streets of Edo, the only evidence that left any hint was the fairly sodden ground. Even if the outdoors was bitterly cold, it didn't shy away the crowds from walking its streets.

The sloping roofs lay thick to layers of snow, and an occasional peppering here and there. But as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, the snow already begun to wane and drivel down onto the ground below.

There had been few hints of Kyo's whereabouts, but it left some hope in Yuya's heart. If Kyo wished to disappear, he would have found it no trouble to do so. But there they were, the rumours of the man with red eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he was leaving some kind of trail? It was very unlikely, but the thought made Yuya smile, if only a little. _Wait for me Kyo._

* * *

"_Nii-san, nii-san!" Yuya yelled excitedly "Look look, I caught a fish!"_

_A triumphant smile gleams on Yuya's face as she waves around the tiny morsel of a salmon. _

_Nozomu sits and watched contently by the open fire as Yuya continuous to rejoice about her fish, by doing some strange salmon dance. _

_Those slow days. It was a simple, but happy life then. _

* * *

Yuya didn't know couldn't decide when she'd last felt a kind of contentedness that she'd felt when she was young.

There was something definitely ironic about life as it was for Yuya at the moment.

As a young girl, she'd seen herself to living with Nozomu forever. It never really occurred that he'd die, and that other men would appear who were just as important to her as Nozomu was. She certainly hadn't seen herself as a nineteen year old, travelling alone searching for a man who might not want to be sought out.

"Where are you Kyo?" Yuya muttered to the ceiling.

Stretched out on the futon she traced circles in the fold of material that surround her person. It had been almost a week since she'd arrived in Edo, but she'd yet to catch sight of Kyo.

"This is doing nothing for my beauty sleep!" Yuya sighed

She raised her head to gaze out of the window. Thick layers of frosty white confirmed a recent fall of snow. Yuya debated in silence whether her idea was a good on. On one hand she would remain in the security of the warmth, torturing herself with everything that crowded her mind. On the other she could wander outside and channel her frustrated energy into walking.

She eyed her the paleness of the open, before finally deciding to surrender to the elements.

* * *

As the clouds began to part, the moon peeked out from behind its covering. It was a full moon, and as it shined on the snow, it made everything light up with a silvery glow.

No sound could be heard, not even Yuya's feet made the slightest noise. She feared to even breathe, for even that could disturb the peace.

In winter, all senses are dulled. But emotions and memories stilled remain as sharp as ever.

"_Wait!" Yuya shouted after Kyo's retreating back._

_He didn't slow, but continued to travel at a steady pace, acting like he hadn't heard her voice. Yuya rushed after him, only slowing when she caught up to him._

"_Why the hell do you keep wandering off, I know you heard me!" _

"_As if I wait for some lazy dogface." He made_

'_Dogface', she hated that nickname with a passion, why did Kyo have to constantly have to call her that._

_Instead of pursing the whole 'dogface' issue Yuya instead wondered aloud._

"_So where are we headed?"_

"_Edo" Great, Kyo had given a typical Kyo answer. Short and direct._

"_And why are we going to Edo?"_

"_If dogfaces can't walk fast enough, then they should shut up."_

"_WHY YOU-" Yuya shrieked, preparing to give him an earful, but was stopped by a dangerous glare._

_By the time they had arrived in Edo her fingernails at made crescent moons into her palms. Frustrated she marched ahead of Kyo; she still didn't have a clue where they were headed. It was after a few yards that she realised that Kyo wasn't there anymore._

"_Where has he gone to now?" She muttered in annoyance while marching back to the spot she had last seen him. _

_He had made himself comfortable underneath a tree._

"_We'll rest." He said shortly._

_In defeat Yuya sat down heavily next to him. She gazed up at the azure that stretched above them. _

"_Hey Kyo, it's a nice day today isn't it?" She mused._

_He didn't answer, his eyes closed. Yuya sighed at his attempt to ignore her chatter. _

_The air was sweet with the smell of the flowers perfume. She looked up again to glimpse into the branches. Descending sakura petals fell down; they settled on her golden hair and made a pink halo. Spring was favourite time of year, it promised new beginnings. Everything came to life in spring, it was amazing to wonder about how everything had prevailed over the deathly grip of winter._

_In her contemplation she started thinking about the reason that they were in Edo in the first place. And final it came to this wild idea. The one she had a said a long time ago. About seeing the cherry blossoms with him._

_Definitely not, she was thinking too much. She gazed at Kyo for a moment, and wondered,_

_**Do those demon eyes, redder than blood, reflect the colour of your heart?**_

* * *

Yuya had been walked in thought for a while, and she had arrived at a clearing. It was a familiar place, the place where they had sat beneath the blossoms. Now the trees where bare from blossoms, and only the peppering of snow filled their boughs.

It was strange sensation to think that they had sat in the same such a long time ago. The branches laid bare, absent from the blossoms that were there in spring. Dark fingers that reach up to scrape at the pallid skies. It ached.

Her heart skipped a beat as she laid her clapped her eyes upon what rested beneath the trees, a dark figure that rested with its leg upright.

She felt hesitant to even advance a few feet towards the figure, her breath catching in her throat. Fingers clasped her umbrella firming, and she, with each careful step, paced slowly towards the trees.

Across the clearing the moonlight illuminated her eyes to a jade green, her face to a ghostly pale, and her hair to a dazzling golden.

The smaller the distance between her and the trees, the more certain she became about who it was. As she finally drew near to the figure, a silver glow cast upon it revealing it to be nothing more than a tree, stunted in its growth.

"Baka, baka, baka." She whispered beneath her breath, she'd actually mistaken a tree for Kyo!

As she turned to face away, something snaked its way around her waist. A soft caress traced its way up from the base of her neck to the tip of her ear. He murmured softly into her ear "Looking for something, dogface?"

She knew this feeling, the terrifying yet magnetic presence, and the sharp tang of iron mixed with the mellowness of earth. "K-kyo" his name caught in her throat.

Though reluctant at breaking this rare intimacy, she stirred from his hold and faced him. The drifts of snow that surrounded her feet had begun to make them very numb, but it was nothing to how numb her mind felt. She stood her eyes almost glazed staring up into his ruby eyes.

"Oh, so you haven't forgotten who I am then?" he smirked.

"How-" Yuya's voice faltered. Now she had found him, what she going to say? It was impossible to know what Kyo thought, or how he felt. Was he even angry with her?

He was watching her, the same expressionless face, watching her unblinkingly. His features became blurred as she realised that tears had sprung up to mar her vision.

A murmur that she knew only he would hear escaped her lips "I'm sorry, Kyo."

The damn threatened to break, but she could only repeat,

"I'm sorry, Kyo."

Their staring contest was broken when Kyo turned to face away from her. _Anger? Can't he even look at me anymore? _If Yuya couldn't read Kyo's expression, she certainly wouldn't be able to tell from the back of his head. He took a step away from her. Hysteria gripped her.

"I was going to get MARRIED!" Yuya yelled

Kyo turned to face her again, was that confusion carved into his features? Disgust, amusement, _concern? _Whichever graced his face, it wasn't revealed in his tone.

"Who?" he asked questioningly

"To someone who wanted me." She whispered. "To someone who wasn't afraid." It sounded foolish now she had said it. "But I don't know why. Why I couldn't go through with it." His gaze was still upon her; she had to look away for fear she would drown in that crimson red. Instead she gazed at her feet submersed in white.

"I think I still love you. No, I know I still love you. I don't even know why." But at the same time, she knew exactly why. When she had first met him he'd been so… remote. She could never dream of getting close enough to know the man behind the demon. However, the more she was around him the more she came to realise those hidden depths. He'd protected her, fought for her, and in return she'd given him her heart. But of course there were always those flaws that stood out. Mentally she counted off on her fingers, "Your foulmouthed, violent, and to be honest your not as good looking as you boast yourself to be."

"Now THAT was a mistake to make." Kyo interrupted. I snapped my head up to see those two ruby eyes glinting mockingly. "I'm every bit as good looking as I say, and probably the most handsome thing you've ever clapped eyes upon."

_Geh, how self-centred, I can't believe I just told you I loved you. _Yuya glared furiously at him, unbelieving at how little he seemed to care about what had almost happed. "KYO-" She began furiously.

"Yuya" Kyo cut across her again, his eyes hidden. Moments passed before he finally said. "Don't worry about it."

She looked at him wonderingly. Just like that he was dismissing it all? Was he telling her that she didn't need to explain herself? Had he always been this kind?

It might have been hours before Kyo looked up to meet Yuya again, but the tenderness that had been there in his voice a moment ago had disappeared, "How can you still look like a little girl?" Kyo said sarcastically. Within a blink of an eye he stood behind her, his hands groping her breasts. "These definitely haven't grown." He breathed into her ear.

No. He definitely wasn't kind; he was just a big egotistical demon.

Once again she was yelling his name, displaying that old familiar temper she'd had. She whirled to face him, breaking from his hold. "You think I haven't changed. What about you?" Her annoyance gave way to a tirade if insults. "Your still the same arrogant big-headed bastard. You'd of thought that you would have changed after so long, but no, your still exactly as I left you."

Kyo smiled wickedly, clearly enjoying her annoyance. "You don't have to take out your OWN insecurities on me, you know I'm perfect in every single way."

In silent determination Yuya bent down to collect a ball of snow together. When she straightened back up, she had the snowball in her hands. With a well-aimed throw she threw directly at Kyo's head. He dodged it easily, but now his eyes had an evil glint in them.

Yuya ran in rush towards the trees, slightly alarmed about Kyo's hidden agenda. It was difficult to run the snow; she couldn't properly feel her feet and her kimono weighed down in from the dampness.

She ran as hard as she could, before she felt the tiredness arriving in her limbs and slowed. She stood trying to listen to any kind of rumour as to where he was, but it remained eerily silent except for her rapid breathing. She glanced back at the clearing. He wasn't standing there.

Yuya heard a sudden chuckle near her ear; she remained immobile, unable to move from shock. She knew already who the winner of the hunt would be, but she was still surprised at his skill at remaining unnaturally silent. She felt his thumb draw from a point down on her lower back up to the neckline of her kimono. He traced the path of her spine up towards her hairline to where his hand knotted itself into her hair. His touch made her quiver. At this he turned her head to face him. Their eyes locked upon each other, ruby on emerald. Maybe it was for all eternity that they stared at each other.

Quickly Kyo bent his head down to meet her, and pressed his lips to hers. Yuya was met with an explosion of different tastes, tobacco and sake mixed with something not quite recognisable. Her mind was stifled by the moment as felt the softness of Kyo's kiss deepen till she was drowning in him. At the same speed as he had bent to kiss her he had pulled away, an expression of tenderness quickly replaced by amusement at Yuya's dazed expression. He released her, his harsh laugh ringing into the clearing as he walked away. Yuya quickly broke out of her daze, awoken by his laugh. She ran after him hastily, an infuriated but somewhat satisfied expression of her face.

_I found you in the depths of winter. We hope together in the promise of spring._

**END**

* * *

_I wrote this without any set plan about how it would end up like, just an route to start from A and to end at B. But once I started it going, it was kind of addictive and kind of easy to think up conversation. _

_I've decided writing is like Pringles: Once you pop, you just can't stop. _

_This is the last of this story, but like I said above I'm planning to write a modern SDK fiction._

_Anyways, please review. Love to hear your opinion. ;D_


End file.
